


it was an uncertain spring

by mtndewcodered



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and they kiss, cody paints noel's nails, it's a quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtndewcodered/pseuds/mtndewcodered
Summary: After being stuck inside for six weeks, Noel wants to try something new. So, he asks Cody to paint his nails.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	it was an uncertain spring

**Author's Note:**

> i whipped this up cus i haven't been writing recently, and im staying up until 5 am, since i be stuck inside. also this was inspired by that one line in short kings anthem. 
> 
> lil disclaimer, i don't ship them and ik they are just friends :) they r basically just stand-ins or whateva. 
> 
> title is from 'the years' by virginia woolf.

Noel has already exhausted the amount of movies he can watch that were available to him at his disposal. He tells Cody his vision is worsening from how long he’s been spending staring at the TV, and Cody tells him that it’s “not any different from what they usually do”. Noel can’t disagree with him, but still, sometimes he finds himself squinting because he can’t read the subtitles at the bottom of the screen. So when their fourth movie of the night finishes, Noel declares that they do something else, that he’s bored and they’ve already gone through the list of films they planned on watching when quarantine first started. Cody goes to argue, mentioning the fifth movie he wanted to watch as he reached for the remote, but Noel grabs it just before he can. Cody’s mouth falls open again to retaliate, but Noel steals a kiss from the other man before Cody gets the chance to. Cody’s eyes shut as he kisses his boyfriend back, smiling against the other’s lips despite being slightly annoyed with Noel. Meanwhile, Noel turns off the TV. Cody pulls back when the song playing in the background of the movie’s end credits suddenly stops.

“You’re irritating,” Cody says, pushing Noel’s chest slightly. Noel, over-dramatically, if you asked Cody, falls backwards onto their bed. He crosses his arms underneath his head and looks up at the ceiling. Cody inches closer to Noel, and hoists himself up onto his elbows. “What else is there to do beside Netflix and fuckin’ Disney Plus? We can make a new watchlist tomorrow, if you want.” They resorted to having a Disney Channel Original Movie marathon last week, but it got old fast. Just like Star Wars and video games and trying to make dinner from scratch. 

“No, it’s okay. We can watch whatever you want to. But I’m just bored, dude,” Noel says, turning his head to meet Cody’s gaze. He notices how Cody’s eyes widened when Noel’s lock with his own, his pupils growing and Noel wants to comment on it (maybe make fun of him a little) but he knows Cody will get embarrassed, so he stays quiet, admiring his boyfriend and his soft expression that’s reserved for only him. 

“Okay, well, let’s think of new things to do, then,” Cody then ponders over what they have inside the house, something that they haven’t been doing recently. Then he smirks. “I actually got a few things in mind.” 

Noel rolls his eyes. He moves his arms so he can lay on his side. It makes him and Cody closer, giving Noel a better look of the cheeky smile Cody’s sporting. “Maybe later,” he kisses him, then moves back with an exaggerated smack of their lips, “It’s only seven. Got anything else in that pretty head of yours, baby boy?” Noel runs his hand through Cody’s hair that’s tangled from not being brushed for a day or two. Cody moves his hand away, saying something about his hair being gross, and blushes. Even in the slightly dim lighting of their room, Noel can see the pink spreading across Cody’s cheeks. 

“Nothin’,” he says with a shake of his head, “What about you?”

“I- I mean, I _did_ have something in mind. But I dunno, you… you might make fun of me- or some shit,” Noel says carefully. He consciously looks down at his hands, and Cody can’t help but follow his eyes. Then, Cody’s hand is pressed against Noel’s cheek, making the older boy lift his head back up. 

“What’re you talking about? I would never- what is it?” Cody slowly moves his hand away from Noel’s face. Instead he holds one of Noel’s hands, intertwining their fingers together loosely. 

“There’s something that I’ve kinda been wanting to try,” Noel says, running his thumb across the back of Cody’s hand. “And it’s not that big of a deal, ‘cause like, a lot of guys have been doing it recently but-” 

“It really sounds like you’re trying to tell me about some new kink you discovered.” 

“What the fuck? No. Okay- I just wanted to ask you if you would, like, paint my nails.” He decides to cut to the chase, already nervous enough as it is. “I know you might’ve never done it before, but I want you to.” 

Cody looks down at Noel’s hand. Then, he hits Noel’s arm lightly. “What the hell, man? You thought I’d make fun of you for wanting to _paint your nails_? I think that’s sweet! But, yeah. I’ve never painted anyone’s nails before, it’s gonna suck ass, babe.” Cody chuckles, feigning his uncertainty. 

“It’s fine, however much you fuck up I’ll still like it. Also, it’s not like anyone’s going to see it.” 

Cody scoffs. “Yeah, right, man. Like you’re not gonna make at least one post about it.” 

“Well,” Noel says while lifting himself up and off their bed. He’s walking to the bathroom, turning on the light and squatting to open one of the bottom cabinets underneath the sink. Cody turns around on the bed to watch Noel get out two little bottles of nail polish. One’s light blue, the other a pastel pink. 

“When did you get those?” Cody asks, never having seen Noel come home with either of those objects, and neither of them have recently been to the store. 

Noel holds both of the little bottles in one hand while he gets one of the towels that’s been thrown over the shower rod from that morning. Then, he turns the bathroom light back off, revisiting Cody at the bed. “When I went to pick up groceries.”

Cody takes one of the bottles. He inspects it, reading the name of the color and the brand. “Very essential,” he says, holding the polish up. Noel drops the other bottle of polish to the bed while he tells Cody to shut up. Cody laughs, “I’m just joking.” 

He’s already opening one of the bottles before Noel can put the towel down across their bed, not trusting the both of them to not get paint on their bedsheets. Cody is taking the brush out the tube, watching the paint drip off back into the glass bottle while Noel makes himself comfortable on the bed. Cody just follows what his boyfriend is doing. They’re situated across from one another, towel and nail polish between them. “Looks like a ouija board, you know?” Cody comments, motioning to the towel. Now simply shrugs. “Okay, babe, I’m thinking left hand pink, right blue.”

Noel flashes Cody a smile before placing one of his hands onto the towel. Cody leans over so he can put the first coat of pink nail polish onto Noel’s pointer finger. “I’m gonna try my best,” Cody says quietly, moving the brush slowly across Noel’s nail. Noel can see Cody’s hand shaking, and the paint doesn’t come off on his nail smooth, rather jagged. Cody moves to the next nail. 

“It looks fine,” Noel says, looking away from his nails and at Cody. His face is twisted into concentration, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth. Cody dips the brush back into the bottle, and takes it back out to put another coat onto Noel’s nails. The amount of paint on the brush leaves one of Noel’s nails with a big, blotchy spot of paint, but Noel doesn’t mind. 

“I fucked it up,” Cody says with a groan, trying to smooth out the nail polish by running the brush over Noel’s nail a few more times. He finishes with the pink polish after going over Noel’s thumbnail. Cody caps the nail polish bottle, screwing it on. He proceeds to gently lift Noel’s hand from the towel, studying his work. Noel notices the slight frown that appears on Cody’s face. “Sorry, babe.” 

“No, no,” Noel says, “I like it.” Noel looks at his hand. He smiles. 

“That’s good, I’m glad,” Cody holds his boyfriend’s hand to bring it back down to the towel. “I don’t want you to mess it up. All my hard work.” 

Noel sets down his other hand. Cody picks up the blue nail polish, twisting the cap off. Before Cody can bring the brush out, Noel leans over the towel to capture Cody in for another kiss. Cody kisses him back for a moment, using his free hand to cup Noel’s cheek. “Okay,” Cody pulls back, “Let me finish.” 

It’s silent as Cody is putting the blue nail polish onto Noel’s nails. They look better compared to Noel’s other hand, and Cody takes pride in the fact. “There! These ones look pretty good. If I say so myself.” 

“I think they’re perfect.” Noel holds both his hands up, looking at his nails. “Thank you, babe.” He admires how proud Cody looks of himself, the younger man smiling brightly. 

“Maybe I can keep painting them for you? If you like it, you know,” Cody says, “And while we’re still stuck inside I can get better at it.” 

“That would mean a lot to me. _This_ means a lot to me.” Noel then blows on his nails gently, wanting them to dry quicker so he could touch his boyfriend, lay them down together and sleep at a normal time for the first time since spring started. “Um, do you like it? Like, how I look?”

Cody doesn’t have to think about his answer before he says, “Of course, I think it makes you look kinda hot, actually.” 

“‘Kinda’?” Noel questions. 

“You know what I mean.” 

Noel hums. He’s content. Happy that Cody did this for him. He didn’t have much doubt before that Cody would have ever said no to him, but there’s always lingering uncertainty in the back of his mind whenever he wants to do something effeminate.

“I fucking adore you, baby boy.” 

Cody looks at him like Noel is the center of his world. His eyes shine again, and Noel wishes he could grab him right now and pull him close, and pepper his face with kisses until they fell asleep. Unfortunately, his nails are still wet, but Noel can feel the polish already drying on the parts of his skin where Cody had accidentally got some of the paint on it. To anyone else it might’ve been unpleasant, but it didn’t matter, Noel loves it all the same. 

Besides, he doesn’t know how long it’ll be until quarantine is over, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> super short and sweet :) i felt like posting something so i wrote this quickly at like 4 when i couldn't go to sleep! it's unedited. but i hope someone likes it!!! also hoping that no one's done a fic like this b4... i don't think so? anyway. im rambling


End file.
